


the tooth brushing issue

by vernsbf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom taeil, Crack Fic, Implied taeten, M/M, Mentions of drugs, NSFW, Tooth Brushing, at the end, dont fucking read this, i hate that this is more than 2000 words, im so sorry, please dont read this for your own sake, toothpaste kink?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernsbf/pseuds/vernsbf
Summary: Taeil brushes his teeth like 6 times a day. That's actually true look it up. Anyway Johnny wants to know what the fuck is up with that because who??? brushes their teeth that much??? Also Jaehyun bets him $50 he won't fuck Taeil so he does it. Don't read this it's so terrible.





	the tooth brushing issue

**Author's Note:**

> listen im so fucking sorry you clicked on this.... i need you to know this didnt come from my brain (entirely) my friend is a fucking insane taeil stan (hi brick) and she requested this because taeil brushes his teeth too fucking much and there has to be a reason. i wrote this in like 2 days so it actually is not good and also its about taeil getting off to like. toothpaste. so its really not good. dont read this. but actually you should because its really funny actually and i hate that i wrote this with my own hands but what can i fucking do right??? its for a friend. so bricklyn you better fucking appreciate this because i nearly went insane writing it. welcome to the shitshow. ALSO I DONT HAVE A FUCKNG TOOTHPASTE KINK DO NOT START-

Taeil brushed his teeth a lot. Like, a  _ lot _ . Like, an unreasonable amount. He brushed his teeth so much it was honestly probably worse for his teeth than if he didnt brush at all. Before and after every meal, twice in the morning, twice before bed, and whenever he was bored. There wasn’t a single time anyone could remember Taeil’s breath smelling like anything but mint. It was disgusting. If he left without his toothbrush in his pocket he would flip out. Nobody really got it. It makes no fucking sense. Why would someone care so deeply about brushing their teeth? Maybe he had a deep psychological trauma from the dentist? Maybe he just likes the taste of mint? Whatever it was, reluctantly, Johnny was gonna find out.

 

“I bet it’s a sexual thing.” Jaehyun nudged Johnny’s arm as he attempted to plan how he would figure it out. Mark shuddered. 

 

“Don’t talk about Taeil hyung like that. That’s gross.” He sighed, looking up from his phone. “And it’s disrespectful. He’s older than all of us, we shouldn’t say things about him we wouldn’t want said about ourselves.”

 

“Right, Mark. Like you weren’t laughing at Taeyong and Ten’s matching BDSM sets yesterday.” Jaehyun laughed, gently punching him in the side. Mark grinned and rubbed the point of impact.

 

“Guys, as funny as their BDSM gear is, it really bothers me how much Taeil brushes his teeth. He’s up to what, six?  Seven times a day now? What the fuck? Who does that?” Johnny stared up at the ceiling, sighing. “How am I even supposed to find out? I can’t just ask, can I? Hey, Taeil? What the fuck is up with your teeth?” 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” Jaehyun snickered to Mark, who smacked him on the thigh while he laughed. “If you hook up with him, I’ll give you 20 bucks.”

 

“What the fuck kind of cheap whore do you think I am? I want 50.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Taeil, can I talk to you?” Johnny leaned in Taeil’s doorway. Sicheng sighed and rolled off his bed, pushing past Johnny and into the hallway. Yuta whined and chased after him, so, the room was theirs. 

 

“I mean, I can’t say no now, can I?” He smiled warmly, setting down his laptop and patting the bed next to him. Johnny smiled back and sat down. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? “What do you need to talk about?”

 

“Um… I wanted to ask you about, like why y-”

 

“Why I brush my teeth so much?” Taeil sighed. “I overheard you talking to Jaehyun and Mark. I didn’t hear everything, but I figured you’d be asking.”

 

“We were speaking English, though, I didn’t think-”

 

“I’ve been studying.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Is that what you were going to ask?” Taeil shifted.

 

“Yeah.” Johnny cleared his throat nervously. “Why do you brush your teeth so much?” 

 

Taeil sighed a long, deep sigh. It was a sigh that indicated something very heavy that Taeil was keeping in. He held the sigh in his mouth for a while before he let it out, closing his eyes so he could feel it deeper. The minty air brushed against Johnny’s cheeks, sending a gentle chill down his spine. Maybe Johnny liked the smell of toothpaste more than he thought.

 

“I just… I like how it feels, I guess. Like, a lot.” Taeil whispered. “More than I should, probably.” 

 

“So is it like, a sexual thing?” Johnny asked without thinking. Taeil tensed. His face flooded red and he turned away. “I’m-I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer.” It was quiet for a long time after that. Taeil eventually faced Johnny again but wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

“I mean, I’ve thought about it, but I’ve never tried it…” he looked into Johnny’s eyes, “but I really want to.” He chewed on his lip. Johnny took a deep breath. He was really gonna do this, huh? He got up and shut the door, locking it behind him.

 

“Do you want to try it with me?” He breathed, sitting back on the bed. Taeil gulped, suddenly very nervous about how close Johnny was. He nodded and leaned forward to meet Johnny in a cautious kiss. They played with each other’s mouths for a while before Johnny tried to gently press his tongue into Taeil’s mouth. He abruptly pulled away.

 

“Please brush your fucking teeth.” He said, almost desperately. Johnny didn’t know if he should feel offended, but he agreed. 

 

“Do you want to like, watch?” Johnny asked, jokingly. Taeil chewed on his lip and nodded. Wow. Okay. They walked to the bathroom together and Jaehyun grinned at Johnny from the couch. They closed the door behind them and Johnny inhaled deeply, picking up his toothbrush. Taeil watched eagerly as he squirted toothpaste onto the bristles and lifted it to his mouth. He watched him brush for a moment before quietly asking:

 

“Can I do it for you?” It came out with an exhale, deep and lustful. Johnny’s hand froze. He nodded slowly and forfeited the brush. Taeil directed Johnny to sit on the closed toilet so that the angle was easier for him. He gently caressed one side of his face while brushing his teeth with the other. It was way more intimate than it should have been. Taeil got closer and closer to Johnny and eventually ended up sitting on his lap, subconsciously gyrating his hips against Johnny’s legs and breathing heavily while he cleaned his mouth. It was fucking weird. Johnny couldn’t say anything though, since his mouth was full of toothpaste and spit and a toothbrush. Taeil was very thorough. He brushed every corner of every tooth, brushing with purpose, but still with care. It got to a point though, where it was very obvious that Taeil was enjoying this too much. He let out a small sound as some toothpaste dribbled out of Johnny’s mouth, and he didn’t have the self control to hold back. He leaned forward and licked the toothpaste off of Johnny’s chin. Johnny’s eyes widened and he tried his best not to choke on the remaining white foam in his mouth. What the fuck. He could feel how hard Taeil was on his stomach. Oh god. Johnny gently wrapped his hand around Taeil’s, signaling that he had enough. Taeil nodded and got off of Johnny, letting him spit into the sink.

 

“Wait,” Taeil pressed his hand against Johnny’s chest to stop him. “Can you…. spit it in my mouth?” Johnny couldn’t fucking believe that Taeil just asked him that. His mouth was fucking full of spitty toothpaste foam and Taeil wanted him to spit it into his mouth. Well, what was he gonna do? Say no? He figured that just straight up spitting it into Taeil’s mouth wouldn’t be very hot, so instead he pulled Taeil into a kiss, pushing the liquid into his mouth and swirling his tongue around. Taeil gasped and choked around a moan, but quickly closed his eyes and kissed back. The smooth minty cream filled his mouth alongside Johnny’s tongue and god, Taeil was in heaven. Johnny backed him against the counter and tangled his fingers in Taeil’s hair, kissing him with more aggression. Taeil whimpered and they both tensed as it echoed around them. Johnny pulled away and turned the shower on, just for a veil of sound. Taeil didn’t spit out the toothpaste. Johnny spit the remaining toothpaste in his mouth onto Taeil’s face, which he seemed to really enjoy. Johnny began pulling his clothes off, trying to think of all the sexual things in the world that could keep him hard long enough to get in Taeil’s ass. He kept undressing them until Taeil was completely naked, and Johnny was just wearing jeans. Hold on.

 

“Taeil,” Johnny sighed, pressing the item between the man’s legs. He whimpered. Nice. “Why are you wearing a buttplug?” 

 

“Is Thurbsday,” He garbled through his still full mouth. Johnny inhaled and looked up to the ceiling. To god? To the water collecting from the steam? 

 

“That’s not an answer-” Johnny began, but decided he didn’t actually care. It meant less work for him. He slid his jeans and his boxers a few inches down his thighs, just enough to pull his dick out. Then he realized. No lube. Oh no. No no no no no no. He was not going to do this. No. God. Well, I mean, it was too far now, he can’t really escape this fate. Fuck. 

 

“Taeil.” Johnny sighed, reluctant. “Spit.”

 

He held out his hand. Taeil looked down at it. Taeil looked at Johnny. Johnny looked at Taeil. Taeil spit. The frothy white goop pooled in Johnny’s hand, more saliva now than toothpaste, but still very clearly toothpaste. Johnny shook his head as he pulled Taeil’s buttplug out with his dry hand, rubbing the warm minty spit on his dick with the other. It was a weird thing to be doing, but the look on Taeil’s face was fucking priceless. Johnny didn’t think he needed to be prepped since he had that in for who knows how long, so he slid in without warning. Taeil choked. When he choked he clenched. When he clenched Johnny choked. When Johnny choked he thrusted forward. When he thrusted forward Taeil moaned. When Taeil moaned Johnny shivered. And so on. They had pretty intense minty bathroom sex, which I KNOW you want a description of. So we’ll skip to the end of it to spare my fucking sanity.

 

“Fuck, Johnny, oh-oh my god.” Taeil whimpered into Johnny’s ear. “Wait wait wait, I don’t want to cum yet.” Johnny sighed and halted his thrusts. “Brush my teeth.” Jesus fuck.

 

Johnny grabbed his own toothbrush and wet it, quickly squirting toothpaste on it and shoving it in Taeil’s mouth. He’d do pretty much anything to bust in his ass at this point. He gripped Taeil’s hair and yanked his head back, timing the thrusts of his hips to match the speed at which he mouth fucked (?) Taeil with his toothbrush. Tears formed in Taeil’s eyes and Johnny only went harder in all three areas. He felt a few hair follicles rip out of Taeil’s scalp, he heard Taeil gargling moans around the toothbrush, he felt his ass clench  _ again _ , and that was fucking it. Johnny was cumming into Taeil’s ass with a satisfied groan, his pace faltering slightly. Taeil’s eyes widened and he gripped at Johnny’s shoulders as he pushed himself over the edge as well, splattering all over both of their chests. Johnny pulled his dick and his toothbrush out of Taeil, trying to catch his breath. They both got into the (now cold) shower, just to wash all the cum and toothpaste off of their bodies. 

 

“Pretty long shower,” Jaehyun commented when they finally left the bathroom. Mark laughed. Johnny glared. Taeil blushed. He ran back to his room and closed the door behind him. Johnny heard Yuta laughing pretty loud. He felt kinda bad. Jaehyun smacked 50 bucks into his hand. Remorse revoked. Overall it was a good fuck. Just, a really  _ really _ weird one. Would he do it again? Probably. Did he have a good time? Definitely. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Do you think if I squirt toothpaste on my dick like a hot dog he’d suck all of it off?” Jaehyun asked. Johnny threw a pillow at him. “I think he would.”

 

“Are we really doing this again?” Mark asked, not looking up from his phone. “Taeil hyung is a person, you shouldn’t talk about him like that.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Mark, you were laughing too.” Jaehyun shot back, throwing the pillow from Johnny square into Mark’s face. “I’m serious, would he want this dick?”

 

“Nobody wants yours, Jae.” Johnny glared at him.

 

“That’s funny, last time we smoked together y-” Jaehyun was cut off by Johnny crawling on top of him on the couch and smothering his face with a pillow. Muffled yells of protest found their way through the stuffed fabric, making Johnny and Mark both laugh hysterically. Johnny eventually let go and returned to his chair. His face lit up as Taeil entered the room. He pulled him onto his lap and kissed his forehead. Jaehyun grimaced.

 

“Are you like, a thing?” Mark asked, uncomfortable. Johnny looked at Taeil and shrugged. The look in his eyes suggested that yes, they were. But Taeil spoke up. 

 

“No, we just like each other.” He carefully said in English. Mark blinked. Jaehyun blinked. Johnny smiled. 

 

“Okay, ew.” Jaehyun got up and left. Johnny pulled Taeil into a kiss and Mark also left. Who knew toothpaste could be so romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> if you lived through that im so sorry but thank you for supporting me please read my luwoo fic its actually good and also im working on part two of that one i swear im just cursed with adhd and i cant ever do anything bye
> 
> IF THIS GETS 100 KUDOS ILL WRITE THE NSFW SECTION THAT I CUT OUT
> 
> (i know it has 100 kudos i dont want to fucking do this but itll happen eventually thx)


End file.
